


Pop Culture

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Some more general Danvers fluff.  Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Pop Culture

**Author's Note:**

> Some more general Danvers fluff. Enjoy :=)

******

Since coming to Earth (or crashing into it, depending on your definition), Astra had found the diverse cultures of Human society equally fascinating and confusing. Kara’s near-obsession with N’sync was just the tip of the proverbial iceberg. There was J’onn J’onnz’s addiction to choco brand cookies, Winn’s collection of small statuettes which were based upon fictional animated characters, the way Lucy had practically gone insane when she read about Jenna Dewan and Channing Tatum’s divorce (which Astra hadn't understood then and still didn't), and so forth.

All that being said, there were certain aspects of Earth culture that Astra thoroughly enjoyed. For example, she greatly Japanese cuisine and happily ate at a local sushi restaurant at least once a week or whenever her meager DEO paycheck allowed, she also enjoyed the classic art styles by painters such as Van Gogh, and the music of Florence + the Machine.

And there was Alex’s own little cultural obsessions, both she and Kara had all but foamed at the mouth with anticipation when the finale of _Game of Thrones_ had premiered, and Alex’s shelves were crowded with DVDs of _Star Trek_ and _Star Wars_ and other sci-fi classics (fitting, Astra thought for a woman who had an alien for a sister and another alien for a girlfriend).

It was during one of Astra’s regular hunts through said shelves to find something of interest that she found a wide, slim magazine-like book. It had a vibrantly colored cover, which depicted a bearded man in a blue sweater swinging a sword, while a young man with a cowlick reared back in clear unease. At the bottom a small white dog ran away with equal fear. In the center of the cover was a circular image of a sailing ship at sea.

At the top, the title read:

**Hergé  
The Adventures of  
TINTIN  
The Secret  
of  
The Unicorn**

The spine of the thin volume was well worn and creased; clearly the book had been read over and over. Opening it, Astra found that it was a comic book, but unlike those that Winn had tried—and failed—to get her interested in, the panels were neatly defined and the artwork was vibrant and colorful, hinting at an almost-childlike sense of wonder and excitement.

“Astra?”

Blinking, Astra looked up as Alex came over.

“Oh hey,” she grinned as she saw the book in Astra’s hands, quickly crossing over to take it from her “god, I haven’t seen this in years” she grinned.

“A childhood favorite?” Astra wondered.

“Yeah,” Alex nodded, still grinning “my Dad used to read me these when I was little,” she explained “one of the first books I ever learned to read” she added.

“A comic book?” Astra asked, somewhat skeptically.

“Hey, we can’t all be genetically engineered” Alex dismissed.

Leaning over Alex’s shoulder as she flipped through the book, Astra frowned.

“What’s it about?” she wondered, entranced by the light in Alex’s expression.

“It’s originally French,” Alex explained, going over the couch, Astra following “anyway, it’s about this reporter named Tintin and his adventures. There’s his friend Captain Haddock, and his dog Snowy, and…”

Continuing her explanation of the plot of the series, Astra only listened with half an ear, too entranced with the delighted glow on Alex’s face. She’d only rarely seen the agent look so carefree and excited, and midway through Alex’s explanation the Kryptonian leaned in and silenced her with a kiss.

Staring at her, Alex frowned.

“Not that I’m complaining,” she began “but what was that for?”

Astra shook her head.

“For being you” she answered, earning a blush from Alex even as the younger woman pulled her into a hug. Suddenly pulling back, she stood up and headed back to the shelf.

“I wonder if I have the entire series” she grinned, eagerly hunting through the books, and Astra was just content to watch her, enamored with the giddiness and carefree motions in her movements.

Yes, she found many things on Earth strange, but Alex Danvers was not one of them, not in the least…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Cookies for any who spotted the in-joke. Also if anyone out there hasn't read Tintin yet I highly recommend that you do :=)
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
